


Rain

by jelazakazone



Series: Drabbles, mini-fics, micro fics, and other very short fics. [4]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M, Rain, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-12
Updated: 2011-10-12
Packaged: 2017-10-30 05:24:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/328202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jelazakazone/pseuds/jelazakazone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur and Merlin kiss.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rain

**Author's Note:**

> claddagh_girl prompted me with "rain" and then suggested something sexy too and I thought, oh what the heck. Hope it's sexy enough.

Merlin’s hair was plastered to his head, the cold rain ran down his cheeks and neck, soaking his shirt. He shivered and reached for Arthur. His long slender fingers cupped Arthur’s face and pulled. Warm breath ghosted over chilled faces. Cold smooth lips met and hot tongues slid over each other. Arthur wrapped his arms around Merlin and clasped his hands around Merlin’s arse, drawing Merlin flush against himself. Arthur sucked Merlin’s lower lip into his mouth and Merlin let out a low groan. Arthur kissed his way to the hollow below Merlin’s jaw and sucked. Merlin shivered and reached.


End file.
